


Dolly

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩，逆年龄差|《洛丽塔》AU
Relationships: MINHO - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Dolly

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来源:  
> ①pupa(蝶蛹)在拉丁文中有一个同义词是doll。  
> ②洛丽塔的小名就叫Dolly。  
> ③纳博科夫是一位鳞翅目分类学家。

-

晨浴过后，shim穿着浴袍坐在会客室的沙发里听留声机，他手里同时拿着一份关于室内装潢的杂志——他的好友郑最近存有要把家里重新装修一番的念头，于是订阅的杂志如雪花一般在月初一齐涌进门口的信箱里。

勃拉姆斯的E小调第四号交响乐在室内回荡着，实在与这夏日的早晨有些不相称。郑唯一的儿子，被他们戏谑地称作“Lily”的男孩咬着一块三明治，显然是刚从餐桌经过，然后一闪身就钻进了会客室窄窄的门口，他含糊地与shim道了早安，在长沙发的另一头坐下。

他坐下的震动通过那中间厚厚的布艺沙发垫子传递到shim的身体里，这位寄住在他们家里的客人似乎因此而感到不安，却又不能极其不自然地起身离开。

Lily的嘴实在太小，而吃三明治的举动说不上很小心，吞不下的面包碎屑被他弄得地毯上到处都是，而他只是满不在乎地拍拍手。

“你在看什么?”Lily充满好奇地蹬掉拖鞋跳上沙发，大大咧咧地从上面走到他面前。

shim抖抖手里的杂志，把封面转过去给他看:“你放在那边的橱柜上，我猜你已经看过一遍。”

家里的信箱向来只有Lily会去收拾，毕竟除了他父亲订阅的装潢杂志和shim偶尔会收到的设计图以外，里面往往是塞满了他学校里仰慕者寄来的各种信件。有些时候shim甚至会从杂志里翻出一两张写满抒情诗句的明信片，而它们指向的收信人一栏总是写着Lily的名字。

Lily把那本装潢杂志从他手里夺过去，在里面急切地翻找着某一页，最后当他大功告成地把那张图片展现在shim面前时，shim不得不把低垂的目光挪到他美丽的面孔中央——那上面是一个半截埋入沙中的裸体少年神像——“或许你可以帮我说服爸爸把它买回家，我想把他放在我的舞蹈室里。”Lily这样跟他解释到。

shim对此感到好奇:“你为什么会想要他?”

“他的神态……很让人着迷。我想他会成为我表演时神态把握的一个模仿对象。”Lily缓缓地坐下来，一边大腿的外侧紧紧地挨着他的膝盖。

男孩在这样的夏天总是穿着棉质的白T恤和浅色牛仔短裤，后者完美地包裹住他膝盖以上纤细但是又充满力量的大腿和小小的臀部，你从身后观看他走路的姿态，就仿佛在看一颗剥开的荔枝果肉被装进白色网纱里摇荡。

“你会帮我的，对不对？”Lily望向他，这个英俊迷人的年长房客，他的眼睛甚至像鹿，笑起来的时候会让人不由自主地陷进去，“你没有因为昨晚的事情生气吧?”

昨晚，他在庭院里散完步准备上楼睡觉时，被Lily在楼梯上拦截下来，男孩用那种自己永远意识不到的撒娇的语气要求他把自己像大树托着考拉一样送回房间里去。shim受到心底激荡的隐蔽欲望的指使，任由他把一双腿缠到自己的腰上，光裸的胳膊亲密地抱紧他的脖子，沐浴露带来的柠檬香气久久地环绕着他。

他听从Lily的指示一直把人抱到卧室的窗台上，从窗帘间钻进来的生机勃勃的晚风似乎和男孩宽大睡衣底下的身体一样赤裸，窗外高大树木细长的黑色树叶投影在大理石面上拨弄微光。男孩的头以一种懒洋洋的、柔软到近乎悲伤的弧度向上扬起，嘴唇碰到他长出一点点胡茬的下巴。那一刻shim愣住了，他猜测男孩想要亲吻的是自己的嘴唇，只不过黑暗让他找不准具体位置。他把人交握在自己颈后的双臂打开，一言不发地离开了那个房间。

shim被他过于真挚的语气逗笑，“好吧，我会试着跟你的父亲解释，至于到底该怎么形容你对他的需要，我想我还是得再琢磨一下。”

“谢谢你。”Lily爬到他的腿上坐下，因为面对着会客室的大窗子，所以shim看到的他就像是一只美丽的、暖色调的小动物，笼罩在夏季阳光的金色尘埃里。他的蜜色皮肤就如同象牙一样光润，蜂蜜。好吧，可能更像是蜂蜜，因为上面的光泽是液体的，流动的光泽。他穿着和他的朋友在暴风雨过后的湿草坪踢足球时会穿的那种白色长袜，很轻易就能够被泥水染得乱糟糟的颜色，会在门关被他勾着袜边踩下来，踢进装脏衣服的桶里。只是现在它们都还显得很洁净，看起来和他的小腿是那么相称，让shim忍不住伸手去抚摸。

指尖带来的痒意让Lily缩了缩腿，但没有躲他，只是任由shim的手抚过他长袜包裹的小腿，一直到最上端的罗纹翻边，那儿刚好卡住他细嫩的膝窝。他过于年轻，因此几乎不可能感受到忧愁，所以他也不会明白那些克制都意味着什么，于是他的脸上又浮现出那种可爱而迷茫的神情，就好像以往他在旁观shim为他制作一个草莓蛋糕，或者是昨晚试图亲吻这个年长的理想情人时可能流露出来的神情。

Lily的嘴唇是被舔湿的草莓味糖果，头发黑得很浓艳，他晃晃脑袋，说，我还以为你讨厌我，“你什么也不说就能把我推开。”


End file.
